


you know the anger that language shelters

by sapphfics



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Future Fic, Rare Pairings, Trauma, i wrote this at 4am please forgive me, meaning that they are normal sized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “It has occurred to me that...I don’t know how to let myself be angry.”“No shit,” Hammerhead mutters. “Why’d you wanna talk to me? No one ever wants to talk to me.”Rita shrugs. It’s an uncommon gesture for her put away from years of etiquette lessons from her mother and interview techniques from film producers. “I assumed you would know...I don’t know.”
Relationships: Rita Farr/Hammerhead
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	you know the anger that language shelters

Sometimes, Hammerhead fronts when the body needs to sleep. Rita knows this, though she doesn’t voice it, and watches some of Niles’ old things burn in the fireplace with a whiskey in her hand.

“Night, Rita.” Hammerhead says. Unless something triggering has happened, Rita’s learned that Jane and her system like to say goodnight. It’s sweet. Sometimes Babydoll lets Rita sing a lullaby to her, or act out a bedtime story. Rita enjoys those nights the most.

“Wait, Hammerhead-“ Rita says. “It has occurred to me that...I don’t know how to let myself be angry. And with this whole Niles’...situation I feel that my anger may kill me.”

“No shit,” Hammerhead mutters. “Why’d you wanna talk to me? No one ever wants to talk to me.”

Rita shrugs. It’s an uncommon gesture for her put away from years of etiquette lessons from her mother and interview techniques from film producers. “I assumed you would know...I don’t know.”

“I don’t exist just because of anger,” Hammerhead tells her. “I exist to protect the body, to protect us. And you have to know that. We were afraid because there were monsters to fear and no one came to save us, and we were forced to do it ourselves. So yeah, you’re right, I know a lot about anger. And it sucks. And when I’m out like this, we can talk about it if you want.”

“Can I hug you?” Rita asks. She puts a hand over her mouth, staining her palm with lipstick, her other hand gripping the armchair that feels warmer without Niles’ sitting in it. 

“Uh,” Hammerhead mutters. “I guess.” 

So Rita does, and Hammerhead puts her head near Rita’s heart.

“Ugh,” Hammerhead mutters. “In the Underground, I’m taller. Taller than you, probably. The body doesn’t accommodate this and I forget sometimes.” 

“I bet you’re as beautiful as you are out here,” Rita smiles. She realises, then, she’s a little bit drunk which seems reasonable given the betrayal she has been through. 

Hammerhead grins back, steps a bit closer. “Not gonna lie, Rita, I’d like to kiss you. But I need to check with...everyone else. It’s their body too, you know?”

Rita bites her lip. “I can work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [this post](https://soracities.tumblr.com/post/160084175270/but-you-know-none-of-us-is-pure-you-know-the)
> 
> idk what this is either it feels rushed and bad sorry world


End file.
